


Anime morte

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Death Eaters, Early Work, Gen, Introspection, One Shot Collection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22130248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: I Mangiamorte dovrebbero essere solo schiavi. Non tutti però hanno lo stesso rapporto con il proprio ruolo.
Kudos: 1





	Anime morte

** Anime Morte **

** L’Anima della Paura **

_Che cosa ci fai qui?_

Era una domanda che si era posto tante volte, troppe.

Non aveva mai trovato una risposta, eppure continuava a rimanere immobile, continuava ad eseguire gli ordini, continuava a fingere che quello che accadeva intorno a lui non lo sfiorasse, come se avesse messo un muro fra lui e il mondo. Un muro che gli impedisse di vedere il sangue, di udire le urla, di sentire l’odore acre di morte.

_[My strength, it is fading... I have to give in...]_

Aveva sempre cercato di meritare il nome che portava, di diventare una persona diversa dal ragazzino menefreghista che era stato. Per diventare un uomo, un uomo in grado di affrontare ciò che il suo destino gli poneva davanti, senza mai un fremito, senza mai un ripensamento.

Ma il destino stava giocando con lui, come se non fosse altro che un burattino nelle sue mani. Mani esperte, che lo stavano conducendo verso un punto di non ritorno, dove niente gli avrebbe consentito più di ignorare quanto si stava consumando sotto i suoi occhi.

Sotto le sue mani.

_[Because my fate is horror and doom...]_

Uccidere sporcava le mani. Sebbene l’Avada Kedavra fosse un incantesimo ordinato, veloce, _pulito_ , lasciava comunque una macchia sulle sue mani, ed erano macchie che non sarebbe stato più in grado di lavare via.

Una notte, durante l’ennesima missione, si sentì quasi crollare. Costrinse se stesso a guardare Fenrir attaccare l’ennesima preda, impedendo agli altri di finirla troppo presto.

La carne dilaniata, il terrore sul volto di quell’uomo che a stento appariva umano, deformato dalle zanne dell’animale.

Il suo sangue era ovunque. Per terra, sulle pareti di quella cantina buia e umida, grondava dalle sue vene e dalla bocca di quel Mangiamorte così incredibilmente animalesco.

E pian piano, gli schizzi rossastri colpirono anche Lucius.

_[And ever since that day, infected with its rage...]_

Avrebbe voluto ritrarsi, uscire da quella stanza, o anche solo chiudere gli occhi. Ma qualcosa dentro di lui lo costringeva a guardare quello scempio, quel sacrilegio della vita umana, pensando che non era importante quanto sangue scorresse, che la morte era sempre morte, e che non v’era dignità in essa.

Né per la vittima né per il suo carnefice, ammise con se stesso.

Lucius Malfoy era un codardo, sebbene si rifiutasse di ammetterlo. E il ruolo dei codardi, è quello di accettare tutto ciò che vedono, per quanto ciò possa disgustarli. Con il tempo si abituano a qualsiasi cosa, a qualsiasi oscenità su cui si possano posare i loro occhi.

Eppure, quella notte, sentì il primo vero brivido pervaderlo, prendere possesso del suo corpo, della sua mente, del suo inutile cuore.

Guardò, inorridì, conobbe il terrore di quell’uomo come un riflesso del suo.

Per la prima volta, Lucius Malfoy fu presente alla sua stessa paura.

_[It’s the fear...]_

** L’Anima della Violenza **

Lo chiamavano mostro.

E la cosa, gli faceva provare un brivido che non riusciva ad estinguere, che lo faceva sentire forte, vivo.

Non avrebbero mai capito che cosa si provasse davvero ad essere un mostro, non avrebbero potuto neanche immaginare quanta eccitazione desse poter tenere fra le dita il filo della vita degli esseri umani.

_[No one knows what it’s like to be the bad man...]_

Amava ciò che era, e non vi avrebbe mai rinunciato. Ragion per cui non riusciva a comprendere la follia umana, tutti quegli inutili individui che lui trasformava e che si ostinavano a lottare contro la natura di ciò che erano diventati.

Per questo andava avanti, sempre convinto che un giorno avrebbe trovato qualcuno che gli fosse affine, qualcuno che davvero fosse in grado di comprendere la sua insana voglia di dolore, di sangue, di carne.

Non di morte, perché la morte era inutile nei suoi schemi.

No. Lui chiedeva soltanto il giusto prezzo a quel mondo, che l’aveva reso deliziosamente dannato.

Chiedeva giustizia, e la cercava nella diffusione di quella che ai suoi occhi appariva una benedizione.

_[But my dreams, they aren’t as empty ad my conscience seems to be...]_

Gli sarebbe piaciuto portare con sé nell’oblio uno di quei pezzi di carne già morta che erano al seguito del Signore Oscuro. Quelle anime perse, che vagavano in cerca di una ragione per esistere...

Lui avrebbe saputo donargliela questa ragione. Durante la notte, il suo regno, si perdeva spesso ad immaginare di accarezzare la loro pelle con i denti, di sentire l’amaro sapore del suo sangue, di ammirare estasiato lo spettacolo del terrore in quegli occhi boriosi, gli stessi che lo guardavano con disprezzo.

Come Crouch, quel ragazzino convinto di poter avere il mondo ai suoi piedi. E non si rendeva conto che sarebbe stato il mondo a calpestare lui, a renderlo schiavo di quel circolo vizioso di morte, di sofferenze senza ricompensa.

Era abbastanza giovane e abbastanza insano perché Fenrir lo ritenesse adatto al suo scopo. Perché lo seguisse su quella strada di pura e gratuita violenza, perché finalmente entrambi trovassero uno sfogo da quella vita sospesa in un limbo.

Ma non avrebbe fatto niente, come sempre.

_[My love is vengeance, that’s never free...]_

Rifiutò a se stesso d’indugiare troppo su quei pensieri così allettanti e così irrealizzabili.

Fenrir Greyback era un animale, un animale per sua natura solitario.

Non ne avrebbe sofferto, perché aveva dimenticato cosa fosse il dolore, cosa fosse la mestizia.

Eppure, ne era certo, se fosse stato ancora umano, anche solo in parte, si sarebbe sentito maledettamente triste. Annusò l’aria, in cerca di quell’aroma tanto mortifero che per lui era l’odore del sangue.

Cacciava, sentendosi puro istinto.

Cacciava per realizzarsi, in qualche modo.

Cacciava, perché era l’ultima cosa che lo facesse sentire importante.

_[To be the sad man... Behind blue eyes...]_

** L’Anima della Pazzia **

Non si era mai ritenuto un ragazzo come gli altri.

Non aveva mai ritenuto di poter condurre una vita normale, di poter seguire la strada che era stata lastricata per lui, né voleva farlo.

Non voleva dare soddisfazioni a quell’uomo in cui a stento riconosceva un padre, non voleva che il mondo lo ricordasse come il figlio di Bartemius Crouch.

Lui sarebbe scivolato nell’oblio, e la gente avrebbe sussurrato con timore il nome di Bartemius Crouch junior.

Quelli erano i suoi piani. Pregni di boria e macchiati di una vena di follia, ma sin da piccolo gli era stato insegnato che senza ambizioni, un uomo non era degno di essere chiamato tale.

Poi, il declino.

Il fuoco, che gli attanagliava le viscere, e lo rendeva schiavo di passioni mai percepite realmente.

Divenire uno stupido uomo, in preda alle medesime pulsioni che colpivano qualsiasi altro essere umano.

Comune, semplice.

Fallito, perché questo era il destino che spettava a chi si lasciava rapire da un paio di semplici occhi.

Profondi, neri, letali.

E costringersi a non guardare, mai, perché sarebbe stata la rovina di tutto ciò che aveva costruito.

_[“Don’t look, don’t look” the shadow beathe...]_

Barty aveva giocato a fare il mostro, e ora il mostro si era risvegliato nel più basso degli istinti, negli sguardi rubati a quella donna, che non gli sarebbe mai appartenuta.

Si era maledetto, tormentato. Aveva gridato per la sua frustrazione, graffiandosi il volto per scavare dei varchi da cui potesse uscire il pensiero di lei.

_[There’s nothing you can ever say, nothing you can ever do...]_

Con il tempo si era convinto di poter ottenere tutto ciò che voleva, con la perseveranza, l’ostinazione... uccidendo, ferendo, torturando qualora fosse stato necessario.

E ora che fronteggiava qualcuno di assai più crudele, più feroce di lui, si trovava davanti ad un muro invalicabile.

Non c’erano parole che la sfiorassero, azioni che la colpissero... e lui rimaneva nell’ombra, ad attendere un attimo che non sarebbe giunto mai, tentando di divenire parte della sua stessa follia, e dovendosi continuamente rendere conto che non c’era spazio per lui intorno a quella donna, così bella e così ferale.

E così, si limitava a gridare. Ad andare avanti, a fingere che la cosa non gli importasse. E quand’era da solo, e le mura sembravano stringersi intorno a lui, Barty urlava, con tutto il fiato che aveva nei polmoni.

_[Every night I burn. Every night I call your name...]_

Barty Crouch jr. sarebbe stato ricordato come un Mangiamorte, come l’ennesimo folle avvicinatosi al puro male, fino a poterlo quasi toccare, ma che non ci era mai riuscito.

Sarebbe rimasta la sua effige, l’immagine che tanto ripudiava e che sembrava appartenergli come nient’altro al mondo.

Appollaiato su un ramo, in attesa che la sua preda volgesse gli occhi verso di lui.

Come un subdolo, tetro e comunissimo corvo.

_[Dreaming the crow black dream...]_

** L’Anima della Passione **

Rise, guardandosi allo specchio.

Se ne era quasi dimenticata, durante gli ultimi anni.

Era una _donna_.

Prima ancora che una Mangiamorte, prima ancora che una serva dell’Oscuro Signore.

O almeno, così avrebbe dovuto essere, se lei non fosse stata accecata da quella scia di sensazioni, che permanevano latenti in lei.

_[Io so cos’è la passione, ma non lo so se è veleno...]_

Era come se avesse dimenticato tutto ciò che era, cercava di ricordare stralci della sua esistenza prima di incontrarlo, ma la sua mente si perdeva in torbidi meandri di fumo e cenere, dai quali risorgeva sempre fiero il volto di Lord Voldemort.

Come se lei fosse nata nell’esatto istante in cui l’aveva incontrato.

Come se avesse perso la facoltà di pensare, e ogni minima sfaccettatura di se stessa fosse a lui, ogni suo pensiero, ogni sua azione.

Non sapeva perché ciò accadesse, ma era certo che era una sensazione paradossalmente piacevole, quella di perdersi in ciò che il Suo Signore desiderava.

_[Io non so più cosa sono, e se ragiono o se sogno...]_

Lo vedeva pianificare e pontificare, e si sentiva parte di qualcosa, finalmente.

La sua famiglia era sempre stata maledettamente sciocca, parlavano troppo di purezza del sangue e si dimenticavano di agire.

Ma lei, non era affatto così. Sentiva che stava davvero facendo qualcosa, che stava dando sfogo a quell’odio pungente che le avevano insegnato a provare.

L’unico ostacolo, erano quelle passioni che non era mai riuscita a domare, quella freddezza che non sapeva possedere, almeno non davanti a lui.

Bellatrix Lestrange era un’assassina, l’incarnazione del puro male, eppure non era in grado di andare avanti come se gli eventi circostanti non la sfiorassero minimamente.

Era come un animale che giocava con il cibo prima di mangiarlo, pur sapendo che il tempo a sua disposizione non era infinito.

E l’unica cosa con cui davvero avrebbe voluto giocare, con cui avrebbe voluto sfogare i suoi istinti più bassi fino a rimanere vuota dentro, era anche l’unica che non riusciva a controllare.

Bella lo amava, se si poteva dire ancora capace di provare tale sentimento, e odiava se stessa per questa sua totale mancanza di controllo.

_[Tu mi hai gettato nell’abisso di un pensiero fisso...]_

E lui sapeva, oh se lo sapeva! Giocava con lei nello stesso modo con cui lei si divertiva a giocare con gli altri, ferale e crudele, come il peggiore dei mali.

Lei, attratta da questa sua malvagità, non poteva fare a meno di seguirlo in ogni cosa lui facesse, di legare lo sguardo al suo, come attirata da quegli occhi vacui, da quel volto feroce che lui amava mostrare.

Stava cadendo, senza freni. Intorno a lei c’era solo il vuoto di una vita che le stava pian piano scivolando dalle dita, un corpo in totale sfacelo, una mente che andava sempre più assimilandosi a quella del suo Signore.

Ma Bellatrix Lestrange, una delle streghe più potenti che esistessero, non era in grado di contrastare tutto ciò, né voleva farlo.

Aveva già venduto la sua anima al peggiore dei demoni, ed era pronta a donargli tutta se stessa se solo fosse stato necessario.

Se solo lui avesse accettato questo dono.

_[Tu mi distruggerai... mi distruggerai... mi distruggerai...]_

**__  
  
  
**


End file.
